The Sweetest Nightmare
by Limitbreaker
Summary: In schlechten Zeiten war Adrian immer für Draco da und trotzdem fehlte einfach der entscheidende Klick-Moment, damit alles perfekt wurde. Slash. Aufeinander aufbauende Oneshot-Sammlung.
1. Twilight Rain

**Twilight Rain**

Selten genug feierte man mittlerweile mal einen Sieg im Slytherin'schen Gemeinschaftsraum, dann aber auch richtig. Grün-silberne Banner schmückten den sonst so kühlen Raum und die sich auf dem Boden schlängelnden Luftschlangen wurden unter den jubelnden Trollfüßen der oftmals so übergroßen und bulligen Slytherins zertrampelt.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen vor den tellergroßen Händen retten können, die nicht genug davon bekommen zu schienen ihn durch die Gegend zu tragen. Normalerweise bekam er die tödlichsten Blicke von allen, wenn er mal wieder Potter den Schnatz fangen ließ, aber jetzt liebten seine Mannschaftskameraden ihn, weil er Chang ziemlich alt hatte aussehen lassen.

Wenn nicht schon klar wäre, dass Wood und seine Mannschaft dieses Jahr den Pokal bekommen würde, dann könnte Draco sich vielleicht auch so ausgelassen freuen. Aber die anderen waren wahrscheinlich einfach zu blöd um das zu kapieren.

Würde Warrington sich nicht wie ein Faultier bewegen, hätte er Draco vermutlich zu fassen bekommen, so konnte der Sucher sich aber erfolgreich auf die dunkle Ledercouch neben Adrian Pucey retten, der wohl schon ein Butterbier zu viel intus hatte, da er Draco sofort einen Arm um die Schulter schlang.

„Du warst super, Malfoy", lobte er mit beständigem Nicken. Draco grinste verkrampft und musste noch dichter neben den Jäger rücken, als sein Kapitän sich auf die freie Seite fallen ließ. Ziemlich eingequetscht stellte Draco wiedermal fest, dass er es hasste der kleinste und zierlichste Spieler in der Mannschaft zu sein.

„Jetzt musst nur noch du spielen lernen und wir reißen das Ding noch!", dröhnte Marcus über Dracos Kopf hinweg.

Adrian knallte Draco fast seine Butterbierflasche ins Gesicht, als er auf Flint deutete. „Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Ja, natürlich! Ich hab mich nicht von einem scheiß Schmetterling ablenken lassen!", gab Marcus zurück. Angewidert wandte Draco sich ab, als er feststellen musste, dass Flint leider vergessen hatte sich in den letzten drei Monaten die Zähne zu putzen. Da rutschte er doch lieber noch ein Stückchen zu Pucey.

„Marcus, Draco ist zu jung für solche Wörter!", sagte Adrian mit gespielter Empörung, was Flint zum donnernden Lachen brachte.

„Welches? Schmetterling?", grölte der Kapitän und stupste Draco so kräftig in die Seite, dass der glaubte, seine Rippen wären so leicht wie trockene Zweige durchgebrochen. „Von unserer Prinzessin lässt du dich doch auch ständig ablenken!" Oh, wie Draco diesen Spitznamen hasste. Nur weil er nicht so riesig war, wie die anderen, betitelte man ihn als ‚Prinzessin'? Wie demütigend. Wenn sein Vater das erfahren würde…

Moment. Mit großen Augen drehte Draco den Kopf zu Adrian, der puterrot geworden war und ihm jetzt verlegen zu grinste.

Jetzt kam noch dieses anfeuernde Gejohle hinzu und Draco versuchte etwas wegzurücken, aber Flint blockierte jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit. Vor Adrian Pucey konnte man noch am wenigsten Angst haben, nach Draco war er der jüngste Spieler und auch noch nicht _so_ groß, aber das rechtfertige nicht solche Neigungen. Er würde das Lucius erzählen und dann konnte Adrian sich wieder von Schmetterlingen ablenken lassen.

„Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett", murmelte Draco und versuchte aufzustehen, aber Marcus schupste ihn sofort um, bestimmt absichtlich so, dass er auf Adrians Schoß landete.

„Nur zusammen mit deinem Prinz, Kleiner. Oder sollten wir lieber Ross sagen?" Draco verstand nicht, warum die alle darüber lachten.

„Ich kann alleine gehen", meinte er patzig. Draco wollte aufstehen, aber Marcus rutschte sofort näher, packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn herum. Einen Moment später wurde er gegen Adrian gedrückt, der mit großen Augen zurückwich. „Ey!" Draco wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, aber dafür bekam er nur Flints große Hand auf den Hinterkopf und einen Moment später Adrians Lippen gegen seine, als er nach vorne gedrückt wurde. Die Augen kniff er schnell zusammen, damit er sich das andere Gesicht nicht zu genau ansehen musste.

„Wie süß!", hörte er Warrington trällern, beschloss, einfach abzuwarten und niemandem die Genugtuung zu geben, wie peinlich ihm das hier war.

Als er sich allerdings lösen konnte und Pucey sich über die Lippen wischte, dazu ein Gesicht machte, als müsse er gleich kotzen, handelte er reflexartig; mit einem Ruck sprang er auf und rannte unter johlenden Zurufen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wischte sich dabei auch über die Lippen, als hätte er das total abstoßend gefunden. Er war vierzehn und das sein erster Kuss gewesen. Sowas war nicht wichtig für ihn, zumindest hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, aber andere Umstände wären bestimmt angenehmer gewesen. Wenn er genauer überlegte, dann hätte er das auch gerne mit einem Mädchen getan. Wenn sein Vater davon erfahren würde, wäre er tot…

Draco lief bis in den Innenhof, blieb aber unter der Brüstung stehen, als er den Regen in der Abenddämmerung bemerkte. Na toll… Wo sollte er sich jetzt vor diesen Lachern verstecken? Seine Haare würden nass werden und er hatte keinen Umhang dabei, um die Kapuze zu benutzen.

Eigentlich blieb ihm nur noch umkehren…

Draco drehte sich herum und schrie auf, als Pucey ihm den Weg versperrte. Er stolperte zurück und mitten in den Regen, wurde aber am Handgelenk gepackt, bevor er auf den nassen Boden fallen konnte. Adrian zog ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen viel zu dicht an sich heran, weshalb Draco abwehrend die Hände gegen die Brust des zwei Jahre älteren Schülers stemmte.

„Sorry, Prinzessin. Marcus verträgt doch nicht mal eine Praline mit Alkohol", schien der ihn tatsächlich trösten zu wollen. Als ob er wegen sowas anfangen würde zu heulen. Aber Adrian hatte eine Vorliebe dafür ihm ständig ‚tröstende Worte' an den Kopf zu knallen. Leider nervte er damit nur Draco…

„Es wäre weniger peinlich gewesen, wenn du dich nicht hättest übergeben müssen", presste Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln hervor.

Adrian blinzelte und Draco schaute ihm das erste Mal wirklich in die Augen. Hätte man ihn gefragt, welche Farbe das war, dann würde er „Braun" antworten, weil es am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass Menschen braune Augen hatten. Er schaute sich die Menschen, mit denen er nicht so viel zu tun hatte, eben nicht sehr genau an, aber eigentlich war Adrian schon einen zweiten Blick wert. Bernsteinfarbene Augen, die richtig zu funkeln schienen und eigentlich sehr freundlich wirkten, dafür, dass Slytherins immer darauf aus waren böse zu wirken.

„Musste ich doch gar nicht", meinte Adrian. „Hat nur wehgetan. Marcus hat nen festen Griff."

Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Stimmt schon", murmelte er und blieb einen Moment stumm. Regen lief ihm in den Hemdkragen und er schüttelte sich kurz, was Adrian wieder zum Grinsen brachte. „So… Du… Lässt dich auch nicht wirklich von mir ablenken, oder?"

Jetzt wurde er wieder rot und Draco stöhnte auf. Na toll… Jetzt stand er kaum fünf Zentimeter von einem Kerl entfernt, der ihn gerne anstarrte.

„Wenn dein Haar so im Wind flattert, kann man schwer widerstehen", sagte Adrian schulterzuckend. Anscheinend schien ihm das nicht so viel auszumachen und gerade weil er kein Drama daraus machte, tat Draco es wohl auch nicht.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich irgendwie merkwürdig, besonders wenn er daran dachte, dass er diese Lippen… geküsst hatte. „Mach nochmal", entfuhr es ihm, bevor er genauer darüber nachdachte.

Adrian blinzelte perplex, öffnete wortlos den Mund und lachte dann. „Was?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so hässlich wie die anderen, aber genau so blöd. „Hast du zu oft einen Klatscher gegen die Birne gekriegt, Pucey?", schnarrte er und ließ seine Hände nach oben zu Adrians Kragen gleiten, krallte sich daran fest. „Deine Reaktion hat mich tief verletzt. Du schuldest mir einen richtigen Kuss als Entschuldigung." Er versuchte irgendwie lasziv mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln, aber ob das funktionierte wusste er nicht.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, ob alles mit dir okay ist", murmelte Adrian, während ihm langsam das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Draco schnaubte und schupste den Größeren weg, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um. „Bitte! Dann eben nicht", zischte er und marschierte in den Innenhof. Der heftige Regen hatte ihn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden vollkommen durchnässt und da die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war, wurde es auch immer kühler. Draco fröstelte und gerade, als ihn ein Zittern durchfuhr, schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn.

Das fühlte sich jetzt doch sehr merkwürdig an. Ganz warm wurde ihm davon und das Kribbeln machte ihn furchtbar unruhig. Langsam drehte er sich herum und starrte nach oben in die Augen, die jetzt ganz merkwürdig funkelten. Er schluckte und schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen. Erst spürte er den stoßweise gehenden Atem auf seinen Lippen und einen Augenblick später, als er schon unsicher geworden war und nachschauen wollte, wurde er ein zweites Mal geküsst.

Er verkrampfte sich so ziemlich, wusste nicht, wo er sich festhalten sollte, wenn er das überhaupt durfte und hatte auch keine Ahnung, was er sonst tun musste, vor allem mit seinem Mund. Als er ihn öffnete, verschluckte er prompt einen Schwall Regenwasser, hustete und drehte den Kopf weg. Eine Hand gegen seinen Mund pressend klammerte er sich an Adrians Schulter fest und realisierte einen Moment später, dass der lachte.

„Das ist nicht lustig", keuchte Draco und funkelte den Anderen zornig an. „Ich ersticke deinetwegen!"

„Ich zeig dir, woran du ersticken könntest", sagte Adrian, umfasste Dracos Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich, schob ihm ziemlich überraschend die Zunge in den Hals. Draco ließ das mit großen Augen zu und fand es eigentlich nicht so schlimm. Er hatte inzwischen auch den Regen akzeptiert und nachdem er sich ein wenig daran gewöhnt hatte, konnte er sogar erwidern.

„Das… Das bleibt aber… unter uns", brachte Draco zwischen den heftiger werdenden Lippenberührungen hervor. Adrian nickte nur automatisch, zog Draco herum und presste ihn in eine Ecke, die in der eintretenden Dunkelheit vor möglichen Blicken geschützt war, aber leider nicht vorm Regen.

* * *

Wenn der Himmel diesen merkwürdigen Farbton annahm, dieses Indigoblau, das so perfekt schien, dass man sich ganz schmutzig vorkam, dann wollte Draco normalerweise gerne mal ein Foto schießen, um diese Perfektion einzufangen. Heute allerdings saß er am Seeufer und scherte sich einen Dreck um den Himmel, oder dessen Reflektion auf dem Wasser. Selten war er derartig gedemütigt worden. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle machten sich über ihn lustig, dabei hatte er doch nur…

Er schniefte leise. Eigentlich hatte er nur…

„Ich finde, du bist ein süßes Frettchen."

Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum und bekam statt auf die Wange Adrians Lippen auf seine, errötete leicht und wandte sich wieder ab. Der Slytherin ließ sich neben ihn auf die Wiese fallen und entfernte ein goldbraunes Blatt aus Dracos weißblondem Haar, das der gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Es war schrecklich demütigend und schmerzhaft", presste Draco hervor, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um seine Beine. „Nicht _süß_. Und du sollst mich nicht mehr küssen…"

„Also, ich fand's süß. Glaubst du, dass das auch deine Animagusform wäre?", ignorierte Adrian Dracos letzten Satz einfach und fummelte weiter in dem seidigen Blondhaar herum. Draco wischte die große Hand weg und hatte nur einen wütenden Blick für den Anderen übrig. „Nimm's mit Humor, Prinzessin."

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen. Flint ist nicht mehr da und… keiner tut das noch", presste Draco hervor.

„Doch, aber Frettchen wird wohl dein neuer Kosename, wenn du weiter so schnell wächst", sagte Adrian und grinste, als Draco ihn anschaute.

„Adrian, du Bastard…" Er knuffte Pucey in die Seite. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst. Ich bin zu alt für… Experimente. Und jetzt auch nicht in der Stimmung." Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen glitzerten verräterisch, aber Draco schob es auf die Lichtverhältnisse.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, ob alles okay ist", sagte Adrian und streckte die Hand nach Draco aus. Ganz vorsichtig fuhr er ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und Draco seufzte resignierend auf, lehnte sich gegen Adrians Seite.

„Ist es nicht", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Die haben alle gelacht… Über mich! Man lacht nicht über einen Malfoy." Adrian legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn fest an sich, fuhr ihm etwas zu zärtlich über den Rücken um noch als… Freund durchzugehen. Draco scherte sich jetzt schon wieder gar nicht darum und vergrub das Gesicht in dem dunklen Umhang. „Potter wird das büßen!"

„Nicht eher Moody?", meinte Adrian altklug und Draco schnaubte. „Okay, dann eben Potter."

„Besser…" Draco klammerte sich zaghaft an Adrians Seiten und hob den Kopf, schaute aber gleich wieder weg, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Adrian ließ sich immer noch leicht von ihm ablenken. Zwar hatten sie dieses Jahr kein Quidditch, da machte das nichts, aber es war Draco irgendwie unangenehm ständig diese Blicke zu spüren.

Sein Vater hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, wie widerlich er sowas fand und dass es für einen Malfoy nicht in Frage kam etwas mit einem Mann zu haben, aber… Adrian lief noch gar nicht wirklich unter ‚Mann' und Draco mochte das Gefühl in seinen Armen gehalten zu werden… ihn zu küssen… Solange sein Vater nichts davon erfuhr dürfte es doch in Ordnung sein. Er war ja noch jung und ein bisschen zwangloses Knutschen war bestimmt erlaubt.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Adrian.

Draco hob den Blick wieder, zupfte ganz unschuldig in den rotbraunen Haaren herum und rutschte etwas näher. „Wenn du schon mal angekrochen kommst, kann ich das auch ausnutzen." Er legte den Kopf schief und öffnete die Lippen leicht, als Adrian ihm dagegen prustete. Schnaubend drehte er sich weg. „Lachst du mich aus? Du willst mich ständig küssen! Süchtig bist du."

Adrians Lachen wurde lauter und Draco schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Ich meinte eigentlich, was wir machen, um Potter zahlen zu lassen." Vor Lachen musste er sich richtig krümmen.

„Ich hasse dich, Pucey", zischte Draco. „Wieso lachst du jetzt? Bin ich eine Witzfigur für dich, die nur interessant ist, wenn man sie knutschen kann? Dann durftest du das letzte Mal meine Lippen schmecken. Ich wurde für das restliche Jahr genug ausgelacht und da brauche ich nicht noch – umpf…" Draco atmete schwer durch die Nase aus, als Adrian ihm wieder die Lippen aufdrückte. Eine Hand in seinen Nacken fahren lassend zog er Draco fast auf seinen Schoß, was der aber gerade noch zu verhindern wusste. Knutschen, okay, gerade noch akzeptabel, aber das eine Mal, als er Adrian unter sein Hemd gelassen hatte, war ihm immer noch in schlechter Erinnerung.

„Du redest manchmal Unsinn", raunte Adrian kaum fünf Millimeter von Dracos Lippen entfernt, brachte den Jüngeren zum Seufzen, als er mit den kürzeren Haaren im Nacken spielte. „Ich lache nicht _dich_ aus. Das würde ich mir nie erlauben, Prinzessin." Draco klatschte ihm sachte gegen die Wange. „Oh, Verzeihung. So wollt Ihr ja nicht mehr genannt werden. Habt Ihr denn einen besseren Vorschlag als ‚Frettchen'?"

Draco schnaubte. „Probier's doch einfach mit Draco", seufzte er und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Adrian ihn anstrahlte, als hätte die Sonne sich gerade dazu entschieden noch einmal aufzugehen. „Ich hasse dich trotzdem."

„Ich dich nicht", sagte Adrian, packte Draco und presste ihn dicht an sich, ignorierte einfach, dass der sich verzweifelt aus der Umklammerung zu winden versuchte.

„Adrian, lass mich sofort los! Ich wollte deprimiert sein, weil alle mich auslachen!", protestierte Draco energisch.

„Ich glaube, ich hätte da was, das dich aufheitern könnte." Adrian tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, wobei er immer aussah, wie… dämlich eben. Trotzdem musste Draco immer grinsen, wenn er diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Allerdings breitete sich ein unbehagliches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus, als Adrian ihm wieder so übertrieben liebevoll über die Wange fuhr.

„Ich habe –"

„Stopp!", fuhr Draco dazwischen und ging auf Abstand, schluckte hart. „D-Das will ich lieber nicht hören…"

Adrian blinzelte verdattert und legte den Kopf. „Du willst nicht hören, dass ich einen Schokofrosch für dich habe?" Er zog die Süßigkeit aus der Umhangtasche und hielt sie Draco grinsend hin. „Die magst du doch." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Oder nicht?"

Draco verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. „Und ich dachte schon…"

„Was?", fragte Adrian nach.

„Nichts…" Draco schnappte sich den Schokofrosch, rutschte wieder zu Adrian und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen dessen Brust. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen den Arm, der sich um seine Hüfte schlang und widmete sich ganz dem Auspacken seiner Schokolade. Die machte ja bekanntlich glücklich und so an jemand anderen gekuschelt, schmeckte sie noch viel besser.

Da war es sicher auch nicht wichtig, an wen man sich kuschelte…

* * *

„Draco!" So wie Adrian auf ihn zustürmte könnte man meinen, er sei seine Mutter. „Alles okay?"

„Ja, Mann…" Draco wich zurück, als Adrian ihn am Arm fassen wollte und entfernte die Blutflecken von seiner Quidditchrobe. Obwohl er im Stande war einen _Episkey_ auszuführen, hatte er da wohl irgendwas in seinem Gesicht übersehen. Aber so wie Potter und der eine Weasley-Zwilling auf ihn eingeprügelt hatten, war das auch kein Wunder. Jetzt hatte er gedacht, dass er die leere Umkleide dazu nutzen konnte, diese peinlichen Malheure zu beseitigen und dann musste Pucey sich aufspielen. Darauf hatte er jetzt keine Lust.

„Das sah heftig aus", meinte Adrian, legte seinen Besen auf die Holzbank und fasste Draco am Kinn. Zuerst wollte der sich losmachen, aber Adrian verstärkte seinen Griff und hielt Draco fest. Den Zauberstab zückend heilte er eine Verletzung an Dracos Schläfe und musterte ihn dabei genauestens aus seinen widerlich glitzernden Augen. Draco ertrug das in letzter Zeit einfach nicht mehr, weil es ihm nicht länger nur unangenehm war, sondern… anders eben. Er wollte lieber gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. Wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas mit seinem Alter zu tun. Er war jetzt in der fünften Klasse und da… spielten die Hormone verrückt.

„Das wird Potter büßen", zischte Draco und drehte sich dem Spiegel zu, fuhr sich über seinen leicht angeschwollenen Kiefer. „Verdammter Bastard…"

„Machst du dir nur Sorgen um dein Gesicht?", fragte Adrian und stupste Draco genau gegen die Rippe, die bestimmt geprellt war. Aufzischend sprang er einen Schritt zurück und funkelte Adrian verärgert an.

„Pfoten weg, verdammt!", schnauzte er ungehalten. „Du sollst mich nicht ständig angrabbeln. Ich mag das nicht. Ich will's nicht mehr. Kapierst du das endlich mal?!"

Früher hatte Adrian sowas mit einem Lachen abgetan und sich trotzdem an Draco geschmissen, aber jetzt wandte er überdeutlich verletzt den Blick ab. Er war nicht gut darin seine Emotionen zu verbergen und einfacher zu lesen, als ein Bilderbuch, aber Draco _wollte_ ihn gar nicht richtig lesen, weil es ihm zu viel war. Er war zu zärtlich, zu sanft, zu… verliebt… Alles zu überdeutlich.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, ob mit dir alles okay ist", murmelte Adrian und drehte sich weg. Er zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf und machte sich daran die Armschoner abzunehmen, alles mit einem Gesicht, als wäre gerade jemand gestorben.

Draco seufzte auf und machte einen Schritt auf Adrian zu. Inzwischen waren sie fast gleich groß und das gab ihm ein viel sichereres Gefühl. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch einfach an die intimen Berührungen gewöhnt. Auch im Allgemeinen. Er hatte Pansy, aber es war ganz anders mit ihr. Sie erwartete Dinge von _ihm_ und das mochte Draco nicht. Mehr als Knutschen war für ihn da nicht drin. Das war ihm zu anstrengend. Besonders nach allem, was er gehört hatte. Und er wollte Adrian nicht ranlassen, weil er Angst hatte, dass er dann wirklich… schwul war. Ein Malfoy war nicht schwul. Schwule Malfoys produzierten keine Erben.

„Adrian… Ich kann nicht trösten. Das ist dein verdammter Job", wollte er die Situation etwas auflockern. Adrian hatte natürlich extra gewartet, bis alle weg waren, damit er ungestört mit Draco reden konnte. Um das nicht zu merken musste man wohl noch eine Nuance blonder sein als er.

Adrian schaute über die Schulter, seufzte auf und wandte sich wieder dem heute hoffnungslosen Unterfangen zu, seine Armschoner abzubekommen. Draco erbarmte sich und versuchte ihm zu helfen, was sich als leichter gedacht, als getan erwies. Als er sich so abquälte entlockte er Adrian aber doch noch ein Glucksen und schaute schmunzelnd hoch.

„Im Moment muss ich wohl getröstet werden", sagte Adrian etwas niedergeschlagen.

Draco schluckte. „Machst du mir jetzt… ne Szene?" Er lachte auf, aber Adrian stimmte nicht mit ein, worauf Draco ihm über die Wange fuhr. „Du bist merkwürdig in letzter Zeit… Früher warst du so unbeschwert und jetzt…"

„Du machst es mir schwer", meinte Adrian leise. „Irgendwie… Ist nicht mehr so… leicht wie vor ein paar Monaten." Draco schloss die Augen, wollte lieber die Ohren vor dem verschließen, was jetzt kam. „Ich will mehr. Vor allem will ich mich in aller Öffentlichkeit besorgt auf dich stürzen, wenn du blutest und… Weißt du, dass es mir richtig wehtut, wenn du mit dieser Schlampe rumhängst?"

Draco seufzte auf. „Adrian… Das führt zu nichts. Lass es lieber", sagte er und entfernte den anderen Armschoner, was diesmal leichter ging. „Wir sind doch… Freunde." Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. „Mit Zusätzen", fügte Draco an und grinste. „Angenehme Zusätze." Er schob die Hände unter Adrians Trikot und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„So? Hast du dafür nicht deine kleine Schlampe?", stichelte Adrian, fasste Draco an der Hüfte und zog ihn ruckartig an sich.

Der stechende Schmerz von den noch frischen Blutergüssen wurde von dem verlangenden Gefühl, das sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete, vollkommen verdrängt. „Kein Wunder, dass du keine Freundin hast, wenn du so frauenfeindlich bist", sagte Draco, leckte sich langsam über die Lippen und ließ sich einen kurzen, testenden Kuss geben.

„Weil ich auch keine will." So leise, wie Adrian sprach, konnte Draco ihn kaum verstehen, trotzdem hallte dieser Satz in seinem Kopf wieder, als wäre der plötzlich vollkommen hohl. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann konnte er auch immer schlecht denken, wenn die warmen Hände unter sein Hemd schlüpften, was sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter und vor allem verlangender taten.

„Ich will dich. Jetzt", presste Draco hervor und zerrte an dem grünen Trikot, aber Adrian packte ihn an den Oberarmen. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen fixierten seine und Draco versuchte dem festen Blick standzuhalten. Er verstand nicht, was er jetzt falsch gemacht haben sollte.

Anscheinend hatte er aber doch alles richtig gemacht, so stürmisch wie er einen Wimpernschlag später geküsst wurde. Der kräftige Aufprall mit dem sein Rücken gegen einen Spint knallte ließ ihn allerdings eher aus Schmerz aufstöhnen, anstatt aus Lust. Normalerweise war Adrian nicht derartig… brutal. Jedenfalls ging er nie so heftig vor, aber er hatte auch immer gewusst, dass er nicht mehr durfte, als ein ganz kleines bisschen anfassen und jetzt war der Staudamm wohl endgültig eingerissen.

Als er Adrian endlich das Trikot ausziehen wollte packte der sein Handgelenk und rammte es mit voller Wucht gegen den Spint, wo eine kleine Delle zurückblieb. Ihr Kuss war auch alles andere als sanft, raubte Draco jeglichen Atem und ließ ihn schwer keuchend den Kopf wegdrehen, was aber nicht zu einem breiteren Abstand führte.

„Kann _sie_ das auch so?", knurrte Adrian gegen Dracos Ohr, bevor er ihm die Hose in einem einzigen Ruck herunter riss und Draco an den Oberschenkeln packte, all seine Kraft zusammen nehmend um den schlanken Sucher hochzuheben.

Schwer keuchend klammerte Draco sich mit einer Hand an den Schränken fest und mit der anderen an Adrians Schulter. „Das bezweifele ich stark", raunte er und wurde heftig gegen die Schränke gestoßen, als Adrian sich regelrecht gegen ihn warf. Wenn er Adrian einfach sagen würde, dass er hier gerade dabei war seine Unschuld zu verlieren, dann wäre der sicherlich netter zu ihm, aber irgendwie fand Draco das vollkommen in Ordnung so. Man sollte es ausnutzen, wenn man schon mal einen jungen Mann für sowas benutzte, der überhaupt in der Lage dazu war ihn… auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Draco musste plötzlich lachen, erntete ein Schnauben von Adrian und wurde herumgedreht, musste die Arme um Adrians Rücken schlingen, damit er nicht herunterfiel. Die Bank war hart in seinem Rücken, aber Adrians Umhang machte das Ganze ein bisschen angenehmer.

„Das könnte sie aber auch", sagte Draco, als Adrian über ihn krabbelte. Er strich das rotbraune Haar aus dem gerötteten Gesicht und bekam fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem erneuten Glitzern in Adrians Augen.

„Dann hättest du dich nicht so mit Schokolade vollstopfen sollen, neulich", gab Adrian grinsend zurück und Draco schnaubte auf.

„Dann hör auf mich immer mit welcher zu bestechen…" Er schloss die Augen, als die Berührung der anderen Haut auf seiner ein richtiges Brennen auslöste. Die Beine anwinkelnd zog er Adrian zu sich herunter und küsste die anderen Lippen voller Sehnsucht. Der Kuss lenkte ihn ein bisschen von dem Schmerz ab, den er empfand, als Adrian seine Beine noch etwas höher zog, soweit wie es nur möglich war. Seine geprellten Rippen schmerzten so sehr, dass der glatte Stoß, mit dem Adrian sich in ihn brachte, ihm nur halb so schlimm vorkam.

Die Bewegungen waren schnell, ruckartig und voller angestauter Gefühle. Draco fragte sich wirklich, warum er da so lange drauf verzichtet hatte, wo es sich einfach perfekt anfühlte. Hinterher wollte er einfach nur schlafen. Er wollte genau dort bleiben, wo er war und schlafen. Vielleicht nicht genau in derselben Position, weil Adrian ihn fast zerquetschte, aber der arme Kerl schien sich auch vollkommen verausgabt zu haben.

Draco spielte abwesend mit den verschwitzten Nackenhaaren, während er an die Decke starrte. Ab und an bekam er einen erschöpften Kuss auf die Wange oder den Hals und musste dann schmunzeln.

„War doch nett", meinte Draco nach einer Weile, die sie schweigend dagelegen hatten. Ob er das Bedürfnis verspürte, Adrian Bestätigung zu geben oder einfach nur mal wieder etwas sagen wollte, wusste er nicht so genau. Die Wörter waren ihm entwichen, ehe er genauer über sie nachgedacht hatte.

„Hm…" Anscheinend hatte er damit aber etwas falsch gemacht, so abrupt wie Adrian sich aufsetzte und den Blick abwandte. „Für dich bestimmt."

„Und ist das schlecht?" Draco streckte die Hand aus und strich eine rotbraune Strähne aus Adrians Stirn.

„Es…" Adrian wischte seine Hand weg und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Es wäre mit… Gefühlen sicherlich schöner gewesen…"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Du meinst mit einem gehauchten ‚Ich liebe dich'?", gluckste er. „Ich bitte dich…" Den Kopf schüttelnd setzte Draco sich auf. „Du hattest Spaß. Mach mir nichts vor."

„Hab auch nie das Gegenteil behauptet", murmelte Adrian. „Dachte nur…"

„Was?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind ja nicht verliebt." Adrians Kopf ruckte herum und er blinzelte schnell hintereinander, bevor er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen den Boden fixierte. „Jungs verlieben sich nicht ineinander. Slytherins auch nicht."

„Warum wolltest du das dann?" Adrians Stimme klang heiser und er schluckte hart.

„Warum nicht?", gab Draco amüsiert zurück, aber das war wohl keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. „Mir hat's gefallen", setzte er hintendran, aber das war immer noch nicht das Richtige. „Adrian…"

Der seufzte auf. „Ich versteh schon…" Jegliches angenehme Gefühl von eben war verschwunden und Draco fühlte sich als würde alles um ihn herum sich drehen. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und schaute Adrian nicht mehr an. „Aber ich…"

„Nicht", wisperte Draco dazwischen. „Das führt doch zu nichts…" Er wusste, was Adrian ihm sagen wollte, aber er wollte es einfach nicht hören und würde versuchen zu ignorieren, dass diese Gefühle überdeutlich waren. Bei ihm war da nichts. Das hätte er ja gemerkt. Man merkte doch, wenn man sich… verliebte.

„Ich hab keine Angst", meinte Adrian leise. „Ich würde für dich…"

„Adrian…" Draco verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Warum musst du alles kaputt machen?" Er knallte dem dämlichen Kerl seinen Armschoner an den Kopf, ignorierte das laute Fluchen und hastete in Richtung der Duschen. „Ich hasse dich, Pucey. Nur, dass du es weißt."

Vielleicht hatte Adrian keine Angst, aber das interessierte Draco doch nicht. Es war ihm egal, dass man nicht fast zwei Jahre an ein und derselben Person klebte, ohne irgendwelche Gefühle zu hegen. Solange er nicht darüber nachdachte, musste er sich auch nicht über irgendwelche Konsequenzen den Kopf zerbrechen. Was sollte schon passieren? Er konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass jemals irgendetwas anders werden sollte.

Nicht für ihn.

* * *

Rote und elfenbeinfarbene Streifen durchbrachen den violetten Himmel, erweckten auf den ersten Blick gar nicht den Eindruck von Regen und das Gefühl, das die Tropfen auf der Haut hinterließen war vollkommen anders. Nicht kalt und schneidend, aber auch nicht so unangenehm wie der normale Sommerregen. Sanft trafen die Tropfen auf Dracos Wangen und liefen mit einer Sanftheit über die feine Haut, dass man meinen könnte, der Regen wolle ihn streicheln.

Draco Malfoy waren die warmen Hände, die sich auf seine Hüften legten, aber viel lieber, als der dämliche Regen. Er starrte weiterhin auf den See, schloss erst die Augen, als Adrian das Kinn auf seiner Schulter abstützte.

„Alles okay?", fragte sein Teamkollege vorsichtig, während er sich gegen Dracos Rücken presste.

„Es ist immer alles okay, wenn ich im Regen stehe. Weißt du doch…" Draco drehte sich in Adrians Armen herum und klammerte sich an dessen Schulumhang fest, ignorierte die Schultasche, die zu Boden fiel. Er wusste natürlich, dass Adrian jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt hatte, was der natürlich nicht ahnte. Wieso sollte Draco sich auch seinen Stundenplan merken? Weil er hier extra wartete um sich trösten zu lassen? Wiedermal?

„Wegen deinem Vater, hm?" Draco spürte die feinen Härchen, als Adrian ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange strich.

„Das ist alles Potters Schuld", presste Draco hervor, lehnte die Schläfe gegen Adrians Schulter und schob die Hände auf den inzwischen so breiten Rücken. „Seinetwegen ist Vater… du weißt schon wo. Das wird er zahlen."

„Dein Vater kommt da doch bald wieder raus", versuchte Adrian ihn zu beruhigen, aber diesmal war das nicht so einfach. Normalerweise war Draco nur über Dinge traurig, die ganz und gar ihn betrafen, aber jetzt war Lucius in Askaban und er wusste nicht, wie er einen ganzen Sommer ohne seinen Vater als Bezugsperson überstehen sollte. Vor allem nicht, wenn er keinen Adrian Pucey mehr haben sollte, der immer sprang, wenn er rief.

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihm jetzt die Schuld für das gibt, was passiert ist, dann bezweifele ich das", sagte Draco. Er ließ sich den Kopf tätscheln, bevor Adrian seine Umhangseiten um Draco schlang, damit ihm nicht noch kalt wurde, was bei dieser Wärme allerdings sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Die körperliche Nähe war aber genau das, was Draco jetzt brauchte.

„Wenn er Vaters… Missgeschick auf unsere gesamte Familie projiziert, dann… Aber ich hab ja noch dich." Etwas anderes, das ihm auf dem Herzen lag… Adrians Abschlussjahr, seine Zukunft danach… ohne Draco Malfoy. Er hörte schon das schwere Seufzen, als er den Kopf hob und in die so hellen braunen Augen schaute, die in seiner Gegenwart immer wie richtige Bernsteine funkelten.

„Ich hab… endlich eine Zusage bekommen", murmelte Adrian und räusperte sich, schaute Draco nicht mehr in die Augen. Der drückte daraufhin die Wange gegen Adrians Brust und hoffte inständig, dass es eine Mannschaft in England war, die den besten Jäger, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, unter Vertrag nehmen wollte. Nicht, dass er das Adrian jemals gesagt hätte.

„Wo?" Das interessierte Draco mehr als das ‚wer' und Adrians Antwort würde eh aus dem Namen der Mannschaft bestehen.

„Die Heidelberg Harriers", sagte er tonlos und hielt Draco nicht zurück, als der abrupt einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Deutschland?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Das ist ja am anderen Ende der Welt!"

Das nasse, rotbraune Haar legte sich vor Adrians Augen, als er das Kinn senkte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nicht wirklich…", murmelte er. Draco wartete eine Weile vergeblich auf eine Antwort.

„Nicht wirklich…" Er winkte ab und drehte sich um. „Was war mit den Cannons?"

„Ich geh doch nicht freiwillig zu den Cannons, Draco", gluckste Adrian und erntete dafür ein Schnauben von Draco. „Auch nicht, wenn die in England sind. Das kannst du nicht von mir erwarten."

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich erwarte gar nichts von dir, Adrian. Es ist deine Zukunft. Wenn du die unbedingt in einem Land verbringen willst, wo es vor Werwölfen und Vampiren nur so wimmelt, dann mach das, aber bei deiner Note in Verteidigung würde ich mir das nochmal überlegen. Was sprechen die da überhaupt? Deutschländisch?"

Adrian wagte es schon wieder zu lachen. „Englisch versteht doch jeder", sagte er. Seine Schritte gaben schmatzende Geräusche auf dem nassen Untergrund von sich und Draco wäre einfach weggegangen, wenn er seinen Fuß nicht erst beim zweiten Versuch vom Boden lösen konnte.

„Dein Englisch versteh ich nicht", murmelte Draco und ließ sich wieder mit unter den anderen Umhang nehmen.

„Wir wussten doch, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen kann", wisperte Adrian ihm ins Ohr. „Ich kann mein Leben nicht nach dir ausrichten, wenn du es nicht mit mir teilen willst."

Was erwartete der Kerl denn? Draco verzog langsam die Mundwinkel. Er war sechzehn, da plante man sein Leben doch noch nicht und egal ob er wollte oder nicht, es war von vorneherein klar, dass er nicht mit einem Mann zusammen sein konnte. Deswegen hatte er da nie drüber nachgedacht. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Adrian immer da sein würde, aber der wollte weitergehen… ohne hin. Jetzt fühlte Draco sich so im Stich gelassen. Sein Vater in Askaban und Adrian in einem Land, von dem man seit Grindelwalds Schreckensherrschaft nichts mehr gehört hatte.

„Du machst Schluss mit mir?", fragte Draco angesäuert.

Adrian seufzte ihm direkt nebens Ohr. „Gab es irgendwas zum Schluss machen?"

Die Augen verdrehend fuhr Draco herum, vergrub die Hände in den nassen Haaren und zog Adrian zu einem Kuss herunter. Die anderen Lippen schmiegten sich so perfekt gegen seine, dass Draco vollkommen bezweifelte, dass man das als ‚Nichts' bezeichnen konnte. So oft schon hatten sie das getan und trotzdem glaubte Draco jetzt, dass er nie genug davon bekommen würde. Er wollte das nicht aufgeben.

„Ich nenne das ‚Etwas'", murmelte er gegen Adrians noch halboffenstehende Lippen, bevor er seine noch einmal kurz gegen drückte. „Etwas, das wenigstens ein Ende verdient hat."

Adrian lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos. „Du weißt, dass ich mir mehr als ‚Etwas' gewünscht habe", sagte er leise und schaute Draco direkt in die Augen, was der jetzt nicht ertrug, weshalb er sofort den Blick auf den Regen, der vom abendlichen Zwielicht in so merkwürdige Farben getaucht wurde, fixierte. „Ich muss rein, Draco." Adrian schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln, ließ ihn los und sammelte im Gehen seine Tasche auf, bevor er sich den Weg hoch zum Schloss bahnte. Diesmal ohne Draco, der sich selbst umklammerte und der kleiner werdenden Gestalt nachschaute.

Er wusste, dass er nur das Richtige sagen musste, dann würde Adrian umdrehen und bei ihm bleiben, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Das war ein Schneidepunkt. Draco würde damit leben müssen, dass er jetzt alleine dafür verantwortlich war in seinen letzten beiden Schuljahren glücklich zu sein… und danach.

Aber das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein…

Er brauchte keinen Adrian Pucey dafür.


	2. The Sweetest Nightmare

**The Sweetest Nightmare**

„Das war eine dumme Idee, Adrian", murmelte Draco, den Blick nicht auf das prasselnde Kaminfeuer gerichtet. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust und das sollte es nicht, wenn er mit Adrian Pucey sprach. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gegenübergestanden. Seitdem schrieben sie sich und redeten ab und an über das Flohnetzwerk miteinander, aber so richtig voneinander los kamen sie nicht, obwohl die letzte Berührung, der letzte Kuss so lange her war.

„Dein letzter Brief klang schrecklich", drang die inzwischen so tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr und es tat Draco in der Seele weh, dass er sich nicht umdrehen und Adrian lange ansehen konnte. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag. Mehr als ein paar kurze Blicke gönnte er sich nicht und vielleicht lag das an seiner jetzigen Situation. Er hatte gar nicht verdient, dass Adrian noch mit ihm redete.

„Dabei kann ich dir gar nicht alles schreiben. Die spionieren unsere Post aus", murmelte Draco und seufzte auf. Sein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor lag im Dunkeln, ganz einfach, weil helles Licht dem Dunklen Lord sicher nicht gefallen hätte und der hatte hier jetzt das Sagen, auch wenn er gerade nicht da war. „Das Flohnetzwerk fällt sicher auch bald aus und dann bekomme ich schrecklichen Ärger. Du bist ja sicher in deinem… Deutschland. Was machen die Harriers?"

„Darren O'Hare hat schon recht, wenn er sie als ‚wilder denn ein Drache und doppelt so gerissen' beschreibt. Aber es gab Gerüchte, dass der Dunkle Lord –"

„Adrian…" Draco hob eine Hand, was Adrian sehen konnte, aber er vergewisserte sich nicht. Ein einzelner Blick war ihm schon zu viel. Er sah vor allem auch schrecklich aus. Sein sechstes Schuljahr hatte ihn so viel Kraft gekostet, aber wenn er gewusst hätte, was ihm in seinem Siebten erwartete, dann hätte er niemals so viel bei Myrte geheult. Vor allen Dingen hätte er sich lieber an Adrians Schulter ausgeheult. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, dass er ihn damals hatte gehen lesen, das wusste Draco jetzt. Aber es war auch zu spät und er konnte ja nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Dinge bereuen. Dumbledore war nur ein Beispiel.

„Du willst da nicht drüber reden, hm? Schau mich doch mal an, Draco…", bat Adrian ihn eindringlich und Draco wusste ganz genau, wie er jetzt schaute, aber… er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. „Früher konntest du mit mir über alles reden."

„Da bestand auch nicht die Möglichkeit, dass jeder mithört", presste Draco hervor und wurde hochrot. „Also, meistens. Du erinnerst dich, als Professor Snape mal in uns gelaufen ist?"

Adrian gluckste. „Jaah, das bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Ob er was gemerkt hat?"

„Deine Zunge klebte sehr offensichtlich an meinem Nacken. Er müsste blind sein, wenn er das nicht geschnallt hat", schmunzelte Draco. „Er macht sich ganz gut als Direktor. Manchmal spielen wir Schach. Ich glaube, er hat Mitleid, weil kaum jemand mit mir redet… Oder es ist wegen dem Schwur, den er meiner Mutter geleistet hat. Wenn er nicht auf mich aufpasst, dann rafft es ihn dahin und so wie Crabbe mich durch die Gegend schubst, breche ich mir demnächst das Genick…"

„Vincent? Ausgerechnet?" Er konnte Adrian leise knurren hören. „Draco, warum kommst du mich nicht einfach mal besuchen? Wir könnten zum Oktoberfest gehen. Krasse Sache."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Es ist ein bisschen spät um mich zum Oktoberfest einzuladen. Oder feiern die das, während wie Ostereier suchen?" Als Adrian schallend auflachte musste Draco auch wieder schmunzeln. Es tat gut mal wieder etwas anderes als diabolisches Gelächter zu hören und Adrians Lachen hatte ihm gefehlt, auch wenn es ihn des Öfteren mal in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

„Nein, auch wenn die sie manchmal nicht mehr alle haben", sagte Adrian und ließ einen schweren Seufzer hören. „Aber du könntest jetzt kommen und bis zum Oktoberfest bleiben."

Draco drehte sich jetzt doch herum und blickte in das Gesicht, das ihm aus dem Feuer heraus anlächelte. „Was?", hauchte er und rieb sich über die Augen. Er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen, das tat er viel zu oft in den letzten Monaten. Neulich hatte er vor Lucius' Augen eine Tasse fallengelassen und angefangen zu weinen wie ein kleines Baby. Seine Mutter hatte ihm dabei gleich Gesellschaft geleistet.

„Ich vermiss dich, Draco", sagte Adrian, als sei das nicht der peinlichste Satz, den Draco seit Ewigkeiten gehört hatte. „Wir haben uns nicht mehr getroffen seit ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe. Ich meine… ich kann verstehen, wenn du… Bedenken wegen Parkinson hast und –"

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen", sagte Draco etwas zu hastig und senkte verlegen den Blick auf seinen Teppich. Das Kaminfeuer betonte seine roten Wangen bestimmt noch mehr und trotzdem musste er leicht lächeln, anstatt sich beschämt unter der Decke zu verkriechen. „Hat nicht funktioniert. Sie wollte nichts mit einem Versager wie mir zu tun haben…"

„Oh… Das tut mir Leid", sagte Adrian, gab sich allerdings keine Mühe so zu klingen, als meine er das ernst. Tat er nicht. Draco hatte noch gut im Ohr, dass Adrian gesagt hatte, er wünsche sich mehr von Draco, als nur ab und an einen Kuss und mittlerweile dachte Draco sogar darüber nach, wie es wäre offiziell einen Freund zu haben. Seit sein Vater aus Askaban zurückgekommen war, schien er sich mehr für seine Paranoia zu interessieren, als dafür, dass die Erbfolge gesichert war. Im Krieg stand die eh auf der Kippe. So oft wie der Dunkle Lord Draco mitnahm, damit er Folterknecht spielte, war es gut möglich, dass er schneller tot war, als Adrian ihn wiedersehen würde.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte es dir erzählt… Vielleicht haben sie den Brief abgefangen", murmelte Draco und schaute verlegen hoch. „Weißt du… i-ich…" Er räusperte sich verhalten. „Ich vermiss dich doch auch…"

„Nein, wie süß", kicherte jemand und Draco fuhr herum, versuchte mit seinem Rücken das Feuer zu verdecken.

„Bellatrix?" Er schluckte hart, als seine Tante im Türrahmen lehnte und eine dunkle Locke mit dem Zauberstab zwirbelte. „Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?", zischte er und lugte über die Schulter. Adrian war verschwunden – zum Glück.

„Dray-Dray mein Baby, du darfst mich doch Tante Bella nennen." Sie schaute ihn aus ihren im Moment schwarz wirkenden Augen an und musterte ihn eingehend, wobei es ihr eindeutig gefiel, dass er auf dem Boden kauerte, weshalb Draco das schnell änderte. Er richtete sich auf, strich sich die Schlafanzughose glatt und versuchte sich an einem arroganten Blick, der mit den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen leider nicht mehr dieselbe Wirkung wie früher hatte.

„Tante Bella, ich bin müde. Wenn du mich entschuldigst würde ich gerne ins Bett gehen", sagte er mit fester Stimme und trat auf Bellatrix zu, fasste sie an der Schulter um sie herauszuschieben.

„Du passt nicht auf", säuselte sie ihm entgegen und fixierte seine grauen Augen, die sich entsetzt weiteten. „Wozu hab ich dir Okklumentik beigebracht, wenn ich so leicht in dich _eindringen_ kann?" Die Art und Weise wie sie das aussprach war demütigend und ließ Draco sich ein weiteres Mal wie der Schmutz unter den Schuhen seiner Tante fühlen. „Armer, kleiner Verräter…"

„Ich bin kein Verräter", zischte Draco und riss seine Tür auf. „Raus!"

„Oh…" Bellatrix tat so, als hätte sie das tief verletzt, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit dem langen Fingernagel über Dracos eingefallene Wange. „So gemein zu mir? Dabei kann ich im Gegensatz zu deinem kleinen Freund alles sehen, was dir so unheimlich wehtut. Willst du dich nicht von mir trösten lassen, mein Kleiner?"

Draco durchfuhr ein Zittern und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus, als Bellatrix' Finger seine Wange berührten. Er fuhr zurück. „Nein, danke", presste er hervor. „Geh jetzt." Er war ein kleines Stück größer als sie und trotzdem fühlte er sich, als würde er noch immer auf dem Boden kauern und zu ihr hochsehen.

„Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir, Draco", sagte Bellatrix in ihrem leichten Singsang. „Wir haben uns doch so gut verstanden. War ich nicht diejenige, die dir bei vielen Dingen geholfen hat? Obwohl du ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist? So schwach…" Sie piekte ihn mit dem Zauberstab, aber Draco rührte sich kein Stück. „Wie ein Blatt im Wind."

„Geh", wiederholte Draco.

„Wir wussten alle, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest", hauchte Bellatrix ihm entgegen. „Das Blut deines Vaters ist schlecht und es ist hier überall…"

Draco zischte auf, als die Zauberstabspitze über seinen Hals glitt und warmes Blut aus seiner Kehle rann. Nicht tief genug um ihn zu töten, aber Bellatrix scherte es nicht, wen oder was sie leiden sah. Draco würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben und um Gnade winseln.

„So ein schöner Kontrast…" Verträumt seufzte seine Tante ihm gegen die Wange. „Erzähl mir von ihm. Dein loderndes Feuer." Sie kicherte und umklammerte Dracos linken Arm, krempelte den Ärmel hoch, um das Mal anschmachten zu können. „Adrian."

„Hör auf damit", sagte Draco kalt. „Sprich nicht über Dinge von denen du keine Ahnung hast."

Den Kopf schief legend fixierte Bellatrix ihn schnell hintereinander blinzelnd und amüsiert lächelnd. „Wie meinen? Ich habe keine Ahnung von was? Von _Liebe_?" Sie lachte lauthals los und Draco hoffte, dass sein Vater das hören und kommen würde. „Von kranker Liebe?"

„Das ist nicht krank", presste Draco den Tränen nahe hervor, kniff die Augen zusammen und riss sie sofort wieder auf, als er an den Haaren gepackt wurde. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck knallten seine Lippen gegen die von Bellatrix und mit einem ebenso heftigen Stoß schubste er sie von sich weg. „_Das_ ist krank! Raus!"

„Oh, mein armer verwirrter Dray-Dray…", flötete Bellatrix und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, bevor sie einen von Dracos Blutstropfen von ihrem Zauberstab leckte. „Hast du vergessen wie schön wir immer miteinander gespielt haben? Das können wir doch ausbauen." Sie versuchte sich an einem verführerischen Lächeln, das Draco angewidert den Blick abwenden ließ. „Ich kann auch ganz toll trösten. Wie dein kleines Spielzeug." Sie machte einen Schritt zurück aus der Tür heraus, die Augen diabolisch funkelnd. „Aber vergiss dabei nie, dass du _mein_ Spielzeug bist."

Draco griff den Türrahmen und donnerte die Tür mit voller Wucht zu, lehnte sich schwer atmend mit aller Kraft dagegen, wünschte sich so sehr eine ganz bestimmte Person, die ihm helfen würde, das Böse dort draußen zu halten. Und er glaubte das Kratzen der langen Fingernägel über das Holz seiner Tür zusammen mit einem gewisperten Versprechen zu hören, das ihn in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.

* * *

„Mach, dass sie verschwindet", war das Letzte, was er in diesen Ferien zu seiner Mutter sagte. Er sprach nicht mehr mit ihr, weil sie es nicht schaffte ihre eigene Schwester davon abzuhalten mit ihrem Neffen zu spielen.

Bellatrix nannte es gerne ein Spiel, besonders, wenn sie Draco bluten ließ und es wie Fingerfarbe auf seiner gesamten Haut verteilte. Er habe so schöne Haut, meinte sie. Draco hatte das oft in seinem Leben gehört, am Unangenehmsten war es ihm bei Adrian gewesen, am wenigstens hatte es ihn bei seiner Tante interessiert.

Es war keine Vergewaltigung. Frauen konnten Männer nicht vergewaltigen. Draco ließ sich benutzen. Er ließ mit sich spielen, weil er irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren davon ausging, dass er es verdient hatte. Jedenfalls dachte er immer nur an diese Dinge, wenn er auf seinem Bett lag und die Decke fixierte, darauf achtend, dass die lockigen, schwarzen Haare ihn nicht zu oft berührten. Er musste auch nichts tun. Frauen wussten selbst, wie sie das am besten machten und er interessierte sich auch nicht dafür. Sein einziges Interesse war, wie er am schnellsten aus dem warmen Bett verschwand und die Kratzer der langen Fingernägel von seiner ach so schönen Haut bekam.

Er dachte gerade an die rot gefärbten Fingernägel, als Nott ihn von hinten auf den Ländereien erschreckte.

„Jemand hat mir das für dich in Hogsmeade gegeben", sagte er und hielt Draco einen zusammengefalteten Zettel vor die Nase. Dabei hatte Draco sich extra so hinter diesen Baum verkrochen, dass man ihn nicht fand.

„Danke, Theo…", murmelte er mechanisch und griff den Zettel.

Nott starrte ihn einen Moment an. „Du solltest auch mal wieder mehr unter Leute gehen, Draco. Die Sonne macht dich noch ganz braun und das wäre schade um deine schöne Haut."

Draco nickte einfach und wartete darauf, dass Nott ihn alleine ließ, womit der sich doch noch geraume Zeit ließ. Theodore scherte sich immer noch nicht darum irgendwo dazu zu gehören, aber mehr als diesen halbherzigen Versuch von Kontaktaufnahme konnte Draco trotzdem nicht von ihm erwarten.

Er faltete den Zettel auf und erkannte sofort Adrians Handschrift, wunderte sich darüber, weil Theodore gesagt hatte, dass er den Zettel von jemandem in Hogsmeade bekommen hätte. Draco hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn auch einmal wieder dazu abkommandierte irgendjemanden zu foltern.

Stattdessen stand dort aber, dass er zum Tor kommen sollte. Draco schaute den Weg hinunter und dann hinauf zum Schloss. Er traute der Sache nicht. Entweder erlaubten seine Mitschüler sich einen schlechten Scherz – aber dann hätte Nott da nicht mitgemacht – oder aber seine Tante. Für Bellatrix war sein Geist ein offenes Buch. Sie hatte ihm Okklumentik beigebracht und kannte damit auch alle Kniffe, die Draco beherrschte. Jeder Winkel seiner Gedanken war für sie freizugänglich und das nutzte sie aus um ihn noch mehr zu demütigen. Indem sie darauf herumhackte, was ihm früher gefallen hatte. Indem sie ihm von Sachen erzählte, die er angeblich vergessen hatte.

Trotzdem war die Versuchung im Moment zu stark, als dass er hier sitzenbleiben würde. Niemand konnte Adrians Handschrift und seine Art zu schreiben so genau fälschen. Oder wollte Draco das nur glauben? Er schüttelte den Kopf und den Gedanken ab, als er über die Ländereien schlurfte. Auf der Hälfte des Weges glitten seine Gedanken das erste Mal seit Wochen zu seinen Haaren und ob die vernünftig lagen. Seine Haut war bestimmt auch nicht mehr schön und die Ringe unter seinen Augen gruben sich jeden Tag tiefer.

Und Adrian sah so gut aus…

Draco konnte ihn von Weitem schon erkennen. Die sportliche Statur, der breite Rücken, an den man sich so wunderbar klammern konnte und die starken Arme, die ihn früher einfach hochheben konnten. Das rotbraune Haar war immer noch kurz und wehte im Wind wie das Gras unter Dracos Füßen, sah immer noch so weich aus, wie es sich früher angefühlt hatte. Und die Sonne ließ Adrians Augen immer noch glitzern wie zwei frisch polierte Bernsteine.

Draco lächelte, als Adrian sich zu ihm umdrehte und sofort winkte. Seine Beine verselbstständigten sich, als er einen Schnellstart hinlegte und auf das Tor von Hogwarts zuraste. Adrian konnte noch nicht einmal die Arme ausstrecken, da warf Draco sich ihm schon um den Hals. Das Gesicht in Adrians Halsbeuge vergrabend sog Draco den langvermissten Duft ein und schmiegte sich gegen den harten Körper, war froh, dass Adrian die Arme um ihn legte, anstatt ihn davon zu stoßen.

„Sorry…" Draco lehnte sich leicht zurück und schaute hoch in das so erholt wirkende Gesicht, wodurch ihm wieder klar wurde, dass er sicherlich schrecklich aussah. „Ich wollte nicht…" Er wollte sich lösen, aber Adrian hielt ihn fest, lehnte sich vor und drückte ihm die Lippen auf. Dracos Augen weiteten sich schockiert, aber die sanfte Berührung ließ seine Beine schnell weich werden. Er verknotete die Hände in Adrians Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch, genoss die Wärme der Arme, die um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren.

„Merlin…" Adrian löste sich mit einem Keuchen und erhitzten Wangen, strich Draco das Haar aus der Stirn. „Du siehst fertig aus, Draco."

Schnaubend wandte Draco den Blick ab. „Danke… Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen…" Adrian schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, worauf Draco leise schniefte und sich wieder an ihn drückte. Er umklammerte ihn so fest, dass Adrian sicherlich Atemprobleme bekam, wovon er sich aber nichts anmerken ließ, sondern Draco genauso fest an sich drückte.

Die halbe Ewigkeit, die so beieinander standen, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, war Draco viel zu kurz. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt und das letzte Mal in Adrians Armen hatte er nicht so ausgekostet.

„Passiert dir irgendwas, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?", fragte Adrian ihn und drückte ihn an den Schultern weg, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er war nur noch ein sehr kleines Stück größer als Draco, aber der fühlte sich mittlerweile bei jedem Menschen einfach nur klein.

„Nein…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, griff Adrians Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. „Was machst du hier, Pucey, du Vollidiot? In diesen Zeiten einzureisen ist reinster Selbstmord."

Adrian fuhr mit den Fingern durch die weißblonden Strähnen, die eh schon so durcheinanderlagen, dass es Draco nicht störte. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht", sagte Adrian lächelnd. „Furchtbare Sehnsucht. Seit Ewigkeiten. Und unser letztes Gespräch endete so abrupt… Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Du klingst gar nicht mehr wie ein Slytherin", murmelte Draco, während ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Die Landschaft um ihn herum sah dafür zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder schön aus. Vögel zwitscherten und setzten sich auf die Äste der Bäume, waren hinter den saftig grünen Blättern kaum zu erkennen, dafür umso besser zu hören.

„Das hast du öfter mal zu mir gesagt", meinte Adrian, schob Draco zielstrebig in Richtung des Waldes und brachte ihn schließlich dazu sich hinzusetzen, plumpste direkt neben ihn. „Ah, irgendwie ist es doch wieder schön hier zu sein… Aber das Dorf ist voll mit Todessern und Dementoren. Das ist… schrecklich."

Draco zog nickend die Beine an seinen Körper und drehte den Kopf um Adrian anzusehen. „Mittlerweile seh ich auch nur noch einen Mischmasch an Erinnerungen, wenn sie an mir vorbei…gleiten…", murmelte er, seufzte auf, als Adrians Hand sich auf seinen Kopf legte und ihn gegen seine Schulter presste.

„Zeigst du's mir?", wisperte er Draco ins Ohr und deutete auf den linken Arm, den Draco ihm desinteressiert hinhielt. Er scherte sich nicht einmal mehr dann um das Mal, wenn es anfing zu brennen. Die meiste Zeit fühlte er sich eh, als würde er sich selbst von oben dabei zusehen, wie er sein Leben gegen die Wand fuhr. Das erste Mal seit Monaten mochte er es überhaupt einen Arm zu haben, als Adrians Fingerspitzen über seine Haut fuhren, während er den Ärmel hochkrempelte.

„Ich dachte… du würdest wegen dem Mal lange Ärmel tragen", murmelte er und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die lange, horizontallaufende weiße Linie nach, die an den Stellen zu sehen war, an denen das Dunkle Mal nicht die blasse Haut bedeckte. „Wolltest du…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Tante", sagte er und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch sich von Adrian zu lösen, der seinen Griff aber sofort verstärkte. „Sie sagte, es sähe am schönsten aus, wenn es mit Blut bedeckt sei. Vor allem, weil ich es nicht verdient hätte. Irgendwann hab ich aufgehört den Schnitt zu heilen. Sie macht es eh ständig wieder…"

„Es ist gefährlich…", sagte Adrian leise, beugte sich vor und presste die Lippen auf Dracos Arm. „Du könntest verbluten."

„Manchmal wäre es schöner, wenn ich nicht zu feige für sowas wäre", gluckste Draco, Adrian in die Seite stupsend. „Darum musst du dich nicht sorgen…" Er ließ die Hände über Adrians Seite fahren und umschlang den kräftigen Oberkörper fest, presste das Gesicht dicht gegen Adrians Hals. „Aber es tut gut, dass sich wiedermal jemand Sorgen um mich macht." Dracos Stimme zitterte und er konnte die heißen Tränen ein weiteres Mal nicht zurückhalten. Adrian strich ihm trotzdem liebevoll über den Rücken und beschwerte sich nicht über die nassen Tropfen, die in seinen Nacken liefen.

„Wiedermal?" Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich doch die ganze Zeit, Draco. Wegzugehen war der größte Fehler meines Lebens…"

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten. „Dein Leben ist noch nicht vorbei. Mach einfach keine Fehler mehr", murmelte er gegen die weiche Haut von Adrians Hals, bevor er einen zaghaften Kuss dagegen hauchte.

„Deines auch nicht, Draco", sagte Adrian, aber diesmal konnte Draco nicht den Ansatz eines Lächelns aufbringen.

„Ich hab genug Fehler für drei Leben gemacht", seufzte er. „Es ist grausam… Diese Hoffnungslosigkeit frisst dich irgendwann auf und du liegst einfach nur noch da, wartest darauf, dass es vorbei ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die meisten aus unserem Haus das immer wollten? Ich auch… und dann das…"

Adrian drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, worauf Draco hochschaute. „Dann bist du unglücklich hier?"

„Jaah…" Draco legte die Hand auf Adrians Wange und strich über die weiche Haut. „Jaah, aber es lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern…" Seine Finger glitten zu den schmalen Lippen, die ihm eben so eine schöne Wärme geschenkt hatten, und er seufzte sehnsüchtig.

„Denkst du?" Adrian presste die Lippen gegen die Fingerspitzen auf seinen Lippen und lächelte Draco an, als der errötete. „Du weißt, was ich dir über das Oktoberfest gesagt habe."

„Das ist im Oktober", murmelte Draco. Eine Seite von ihm schlug ihn für diesen Kommentar, die andere erklärte ihm, dass er nicht wegkonnte, auch wenn er sich nichts mehr wünschte. Er hatte zu viel verbockt und war zu schwach, um so etwas hinzubekommen. Seine Tante hatte ihm den letzten Rest Enthusiasmus genommen, den er bis vor ein paar Monate noch besessen hatte. Wenn es irgendwann vorbei war, dann würde es nicht gut für ihn enden. Er konnte nichts tun, damit man ihn wieder respektierte. Nichts… Und wenn er weglief, würde er den letzten Rest Respekt verlieren.

„Verstehe…" Adrian drückte ihn fest an sich und strich über Dracos Haare, als der das Gesicht an seine Brust drückte, still vor sich hinweinend. „Du brichst mir das Herz, Draco, schon wieder. Das weißt du, oder?" Kaum merklich nickend klammerte Draco sich an Adrian fest. „Ich wollte diesmal nur sichergehen, dass du deine Optionen kennst."

„Ich bin nicht feige, okay?", presste Draco hervor. „Denk nicht, dass ich feige bin… Adrian, das denkst du nicht, oder?"

„Doch, doch. Immerhin wollte mein Spielzeug vorzeitig ausscheiden."

Draco schreckte hoch und blickte in die dunklen Augen seiner Tante, die sich hämisch grinsend über ihn gebeugt hatte. Sie griff Dracos schmerzenden Arm und bespritzte ihm mit dem tiefroten Blut, als sie ihm die Wunde zeigte.

„Und wie niedlich du bist, wenn du mich für deinen Liebling hältst, Dray-Dray, mein Kleiner", giggelte sie und zückte den Zauberstab um einen Heilzauber zu sprechen. „Direkt über das Mal deines Meisters, das ist doch keine Art seinen Dank zu zeigen, Draco. Er war so großzügig zu dir. Ich könnte neidisch werden, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass du mir gehörst."

Draco schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es war dunkel. Das Bett war kalt. Der Kamin wurde von Bellatrix verdeckt. Blut klebte wieder einmal unter ihren langen Fingernägeln, die sich tief in Dracos blasse Haut gruben.

Der Alptraum ging weiter und Draco begnügte sich mit Gedanken an einen viel zu schönen Tag in einem viel zu friedlichen Wald, der ihm genug Trost bis zum Oktober schenken musste…


End file.
